The use of a digital controller system for the storage and retrieval of digital information to and from a non-volatile Flash memory module is known in the art. However, conventional digital controller systems typically use hardwired state machines, which are generally inflexible. Such hardwired state machines typically require recoding for any change in the decoding of commands.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved microcontroller based Flash memory digital controller system. The improved system should include a command decoder capable of flexible management of commands and offloading the microcontroller to provide speed improvements and power savings. The present invention addresses such a need.